


Good Boy Blessed

by Mixed_Parade



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: All characters are 18 and up, Bondage, M/M, POV First Person, Restraints, Sex Toys, Smut, but they do have a sweet stable relationship outside of their spicy times, cockslut!Dipper, degrading and some rough bits, dom!Bill, its dippers pov, sub!Dipper, theres dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixed_Parade/pseuds/Mixed_Parade
Summary: It's not that complicated, billdip STEAMY TIMES!! Dipper and Bill both love eachother dearly, and it's VERY obvious but what goes on in the bedroom? Hey hey hey let's find out!!This is in Dippers POV btw!!





	Good Boy Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> Dipper is a slut, Bill is usually in control, what much is there to say? 
> 
> (First person POV (Dipper)
> 
> Also I haven't written in a good minute, feedback is most definitely welcome!!

"Be a good boy and shut the fuck up, pretty baby," Bill cooed, dragging his fingers through my hair.

I shiver despite my excitement, my arms and legs trembling in the bindings with anticipation and fear. I'm shaking.

He leans in closer to my face, his face barely brushing my cheek.   
"God, baby doll, you're so beautiful. You know, all you had to do was obey. Now look what you've done. Are you proud?"

My lips quiver and my eyes shoot to the floor submissively. The pressure in my core increases.

He straightens up, adjusts his jacket and places his hands firmly on the sides of my head gently and whispers, "Now, I need you," he levels with me, his eyes digging into mine, "to be a good boy for me. And if you behave you might be rewarded. However, if not," his hands slide down to my neck, thumbs suddenly grinding into my trachea, "be prepared, sweetheart, cause you're just digging yourself into a deeper hell."

I struggle for breath and my eyes widen, a few tears fall from my fluttering lashes. My legs are shaking almost to the point of bouncing.

"Understand?"

I nod viciously. Fuck, please.

His grip loosens and I almost sigh with relief before slaps my right cheek, my head snapping to the side and a whimper escapes.

"Speak when spoken to, slut."

"Y-es s-s-ir.." my voice is shaking terribly, fuck, FUCK yes.

He smiles warmly and my heartbeat stutters and my cock twitches in excitement.

"Good boy."

He leans in further and pecks my lips, I try to push forward for more but he back away and whispers, "such a needy whore." He breathes down my neck and leaves little kisses. He stops on one particular spot and suddenly bites down, hard. I let out a loud moan and my back arches, my struggle against my bindings and mutter soft pleas.

I feel him grin against my skin and slowly caress the red mark he made with his tongue. His hands slide down the curvatures of my body and untied the ropes that bind my arms and legs, he still leaves the pretty knots around my back, front, and between my legs. The thick knot between my ass cheeks grinds against the plug in my ass with every movement I make, my heartbeat is deafening.

He picks me up from the chair, I wrap my legs around him and feel his member dig into my thigh. He walks across and room and tosses me onto the bed and I sit up instantly. I get on my knees, and spread my thighs and rest my hands on them. I look at him eagerly.

He climbs on the bed and grins at me, there's love in his eyes and a vibrator in his hand, god he's so perfect I love him so much.

He runs his hand over my tits and twists my nipple painfully, I groan and buck my hips. He slides the knot between my legs over so it's resting on the side of my ass and gently grinds his middle finger onto the head of my dick. I shut my eyes and breath heavily as precum leaks a little bit. I hear a quiet vibrating hum and then feel the tip of the vibrator running down the length of my member and I moan his name loudly. God please please please.

"Fuck, baby boy you get so good for me, you're so, so beautiful, you're such a good little bitch, you hear that slut? And you're all mine." He presses his finger harder and I gasp.

I startle whenever he removes the vibrations and then shoves me onto the floor, my hands and knees hit the floor painfully and the position I fall into brings the knot back over the plug and presses against me *hard*.

He sits on the edge of the bed, facing me and then grabs a fistful of my hair and drags me forward between his knees. I'm on all fours, my knees and my hands are turning cold against the floor. I nuzzle the inside of his thigh and look up at him with begging eyes. He grins at me and leans back, resting on his hands. "Go ahead, Dipper. Please me. Show me what you're good for."

I look up at Bill with a heavy gaze; god, I am blessed.


End file.
